fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiragi
Kiragi (キサラギ Kisaragi 'in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Kiyotaka Furushima in the Japanese version and by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version. Profile Kiragi is the son of Takumi, and the cousin of Shiro. In his Paralogue, Kiragi is busy returning from a hunting trip where he had caught many fish and also nabbed a big bear on the way back. However, he regrets being unable to take the bear home because it was too large to move and too far from home. Along the way, he also notices something a fair distance away and shoots at it for a new hunting trophy. The shot lands on the target, but it is revealed quickly that he shot at invisible soldiers. The soldiers begin to surround him for the unprovoked attack, and he decides to fight them with the bow Takumi gave him. Fortunately, the Avatar's forces find and save him from the attackers. After the battle, he joins the Avatar's army, finding that what his father does everyday is "fun". Personality Both optimistic and friendly, Kiragi thinks of everything in a positive way. In his supports with Takumi, he tells him that he is the best father in the world, even though Takumi thinks otherwise and is upset when he sees his father thinking negatively about himself. He has a very kind personality, helping out Rhajat despite the dangers because she is his friend Kiragi also hunts as a hobby when he is not busy helping out the army, as it is what he had done during his stay in his Deeprealm. Due to his time hunting when he was young, Kiragi is able to see things that are well hidden and far away, as shown with his supports with Shiro. He also is able to navigate through terrain easily, with almost no regard for his own safety. This is evident in his supports with Rhajat and Midori. In Rhajat's case, he gets some mushrooms and is happy to give it to her, even though she mentions the skeletons at the bottom of the cliff, and later on, algae near the mushrooms. In Midori's case, he gets a special plant that she requested which is found in a dormant volcano filled with poisonous gases, much to her concern. Despite being royalty, he dislikes being treated like one. His supports with the female Avatar show that he left his caretakers because they refused to let him go outside worrying that he might be hurt or killed. This is also evident in his supports with Forrest and Hisame, where in the latter he tells him that he does not need to have a "courtly" talk when speaking with him. He has the sharpest eyes in the army. His birthday is July 4th. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Note: These are base growths without class growths added. Corrin as mother |45% |43% |15% |43% |48% |45% |38% |20% |} Note: These are for Corrin's default growth rates. Felicia as mother |43% |25% |18% |38% |45% |50% |28% |25% |} Azura as mother |35% |45% |13% |53% |55% |43% |28% |25% |} Mozu as mother |38% |40% |3% |48% |53% |45% |38% |23% |} Note: Add 10% to all growths if Kiragi inherits the Aptitude skill from Mozu. Rinkah as mother |33% |33% |8% |48% |48% |40% |43% |18% |} Hana as mother |35% |48% |5% |45% |53% |35% |30% |23% |} Orochi as mother |40% |23% |33% |48% |33% |40% |33% |30% |} Setsuna as mother |38% |30% |0% |38% |55% |38% |28% |28% |} Oboro as mother |38% |40% |10% |43% |45% |43% |43% |23% |} Kagero as mother |38% |53% |0% |33% |50% |38% |33% |28% |} Elise as mother |38% |23% |35% |35% |53% |58% |28% |28% |} Camilla as mother |43% |45% |13% |48% |53% |35% |38% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Selkie *Mitama *Caeldori *Rhajat *Sophie *Midori *Velouria (Revelation only) *Soleil (Revelation only) Other Supports *Takumi *Kiragi's Mother *The Avatar (Male) *Shiro *Hisame *Dwyer *Forrest (Revelation only) *Kana (Male) - If Kiragi is his father or brother *Shigure - If Kiragi is his brother Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'''Kiragi will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an A+-Support with him. '''Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Kiragi will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. 'Special Classes |} Quotes Refer to Kiragi/Quotes. Etymology Kisaragi (如月) is the name of a Japanese destroyer boat which means February. An alternative way of writing it in Kanji is 衣更着, which literally means "wear more clothes" and "rehabilitation of plants" in terms of the Lunar Calendar. Trivia * Kiragi shares his English voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, with one of the male Avatar's voice sets, Marth, and Ricken from Awakening. * Kiragi was voted the 31st most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * In the Ephemeral Memories DLC Kiragi inherits Fujin Yumi from Takumi. * In one of Kiragi's supports with Rhajat, he believes that she will not go out into the rain because she is a "witch" and would melt. This is a reference to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, where the Wicked Witch of the West is killed after being in contact with water. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters